Waiting
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Elricest, Al is waiting for Ed’s arrival.Drabble.


**Title: **Waiting  
**Paring: **EdXAl  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **MaleXMale, don't like don't read. Also contains incest.  
**Summary: **Al is waiting for Ed's arrival.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, if I did Al and Ed would have their bodies back and live at Mustangs, giving us yaoi fans plenty of threesome x''D

**A/N: **Look what I found when I looked through my old documents xD.

* * *

Alphonse Elric was the kind of person that liked to clung on people and hugging them tightly. The feeling of something warmth and soft in front of him… He hadn't been able to feel anything at all in those past four years, and even if Alphonse had a personality allowed him to have great patience four years was still four years.

It had been hard on him, but it had also made him even more sensitive to touches. He could spend hours rubbing his hand against the fabric of the sofa and he would happily sit down and stroke his newly adopted cat for weeks. But Edward would always interrupt his cuddling-time too be sure his younger brother eat and slept property.

However that was how things worked between the both of them. Ed took care of Al, and Al took care of Ed. Alphonse smiled warmly at the grey and white cat that lay in his lap. He playfully tickled the mess of fur behind the ear and earned a satisfied purr from the animal. There was only one thing that could beat the feeling of the cat's soft hair slipping through his fingers: Ed.

He had noticed on an early state, to tell the truth it started the moment his body was restored. That moment when he had hugged his brother tightly in happiness and joy over their success. It had been something about that hug that he couldn't describe. Maybe it was because Edward's body was the first thing he felt when he was restored, well if you didn't count the cold air that's it. However, after that moment and forward he was struck.

Edward Elric and his body were like a drug to him. It had started out quite innocent with him just hugging his brother whenever he got the chance, often when he returned to their home. And Ed would of course hug him back, why wouldn't he? It was just a few innocent hugs. But sometimes if Al was lucky and Ed was in a good mood, Edward would lean down and playfully rub their noses together before he leaned forward and whispering in his ear.

"_We did it Al__…" _His brother would smile widely before letting go of the hug and continue deeper into their apartment. And if Al was really lucky Ed's lips would brush ever so lightly over his ear in that brief moment it took him to whisper those words. _"We did it Al…"_Al couldn't help but shiver every time it happened, and found himselg whishing for it to happen again, before it ended.

It really was like a drug, it didn't matter in which perspective he saw it. Alphonse had never tried the real stuff, but he had read about it and he knew that you often started with small amounts, just like those innocent hugs. Then you would need more and more, just like he was craving to feel his brothers lips against his ear, to feel his hot breath against them. But it wasn't just Al.

There had been a day when Ed had came home later than usually, with a sad look on his face. It had made Alphonse stop in the doorway, unsure how he should handle the situation. Oh, how his body had wanted nothing more than to threw itself on Edward and feel his body against his own. But he wasn't sure that was what Ed needed for the moment. He thought he had least had to say _"Welcome home", _but the words didn't want to escape his lips; instead a very uncomfortable silence appeared.

But his brother had reached out a hand to him, and looked on him with such pleading eyes.

"_Al…" _He couldn't do anything more than obey, taking the hand that was offered to him. He remembered just how soft Ed's skin had felt back then, even now. Soft lips pressing against his forehead and Al had, by pure instinct closed his eyes and let his body doze of, and then a gentle hand had patted his head and he remember how he had purred, just like the cat did in his lap did in this very moment. No, it wasn't just Alphonse who needed to feel his brother's body and his touch. Ed was in the same boat as Al, no doubt about it.

He remembered how he had wanted to reply to his brother's affection. The same night he had crept up into Ed's bed, without any complains from Ed's side and snuggled closer to his beloved brother, eager to feel more. And Ed had gently wrapped his arms around him, pressing Al closer to himself.

"_Al…"_His brother had whispered his name in such a way it sent shivers down his spine. He remembered that he had closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against Ed's neck.

"_Yes Niisan?"_ a long sight had emerged from Ed's mouth.

"_Oh Al…"_

And then… a small blush crept over the brunette in the living room. And then… Al had experienced his very first kiss. It had felt like he was going to explode. It had been the one of the best thing that he had experienced. Sure, it had been very clumsy, since it was the first for them both of them, and the fact that Ed had felt guilty hadn't made the task easier. He let out a small laugh, oh yes they had both been very inexperience that time. Hell, they hadn't even used their tongues! Just lips brushing and noses sometimes crashing against each other. But maybe that was what made it so special. Then Ed had started too keep excusing himself. Al snorted, like he hadn't kissed him back that time, that day. He leaned down and buried his nose in the soft fur in his lap.

"What takes him so long!" he complained just as a knock was heard on the door before it opened and a familiar voice shouted:

"I am home!" the cat in his lap yawned lazily and prepared to leave Al alone, it had learned early to keep himself out of the day when the blonde come home. Otherwise he would be thrown away into a corner with only small whimpers of objections from Al.

"Welcome home Niisan!" Al shouted back. It didn't take long before his head was gently tilted backwards and Ed's lips were over his own.


End file.
